The Cave
by Jaeden
Summary: After an assassination attempt Heero and Relena find themselves fleeing into a safe cave to wait for the all clear, but what will happen while they wait? Heed the rating


**Warning**: _This story contains adult content. If you do not like or approve of adult content in a story I suggest you save yourself the trouble and move on to a new fanfic. Thanks to everyone for reading and special thanks to those who review. I do not own Gundam Wing._

As soon as she felt Heero's weight atop her she knew something had gone wrong. Other than that feeling of his body pressing her into the floor the world faded from her until it all started moving too quickly. Screams and the sound of hustling footsteps could be heard scurrying to all of the exits of the auditorium.

Relena finally caught her breath and opened her eyes to see Heero getting to his feet and bending over to help her up quickly. The podium on the dais still stood with her speech resting harmlessly in front of the microphone. She didn't understand what happened. She didn't understand until she heard the second gunshot. At this Heero no longer let her move on her own, but whisked her up in his arms and bolted for the door.

She had always wanted to know what it felt like to be in his arms, but she had hoped for better circumstances. Her ears buzzed with confusion, but she heard his gruff tone as he communicated with Duo over the mic-headset in his ear. She realized he said something about the abandoned caves.

On coming to the island of Kardin she had heard about the caves etched into the land by water over the years. They were supposed to be sacred and filled with spirits waiting for the one they called the Calmer. Going into the caves was considered a deadly insult to the people of Kardin and no one in memory had ever been into the caves and come out alive.

Of course this was all legend spouted by the plump olive skinned guide assigned to Relena for recreational purposes. She did not really believe cave monsters or spirits were haunting the caves, but she knew enough not to break the customs of a foreign land.

"Heero, we cannot..." she started to say before he cut her off with a hard look. He obviously was not in the mood to negotiate his plans. He sprinted through the halls in search of the exit he knew would lead them closest to a cave entrance. Heero always amazed her with how detailed his plans could go when her safety was his priority. He had spent days searching the auditorium and island for different escape routes. He had obviously chosen the caves as the most secure of the routes. His descent from the building and onto the field was shockingly smooth for Relena. As they broke into the sunlight Relena tried to assure Heero that she could run for herself struggling to free herself from his iron clench. Another tightening of his arms and a hard look told her what he thought of that idea as well. At last she gave up so that she would not trouble him any more on his flight from the capital.

As she stopped struggling she heard the crack of a gun behind her. She spun around to view a man emerge from the building his pistol still raised to shoot at them. Heero swung around quickly hiding her from view as he heard another crack from the pistol and a second from his own at almost the same time. The man on the hillside faltered and then crumpled to the ground as Heero grunted at the feel of the bullet lodging into his shoulder. As long as Relena didn't know she would not try to make him slow down in her rescue. He held her tightly as he resumed his sprint toward a small lake at the other end of the lawn. "Hold your breath" he told her.

Relena looked to where they were headed and her eyes widened as he tossed her into the lake. The momentary shock of water rushing around her froze her body before she was able to once again move her limbs to swirl around looking for Heero. He was floating right beside her swimming quickly toward a dark entrance of a cave. The thing that caught Relena's attention though was the telltale pink water he was leaving in his wake. The man had been shot and hadn't even missed a step in his stride. Oh, she was going to give him an earful for this. Thinking he could carry her around like a doll while he's got a bullet lodged in him somewhere. Relena set out after him as fast as she could in her formal attire. Her coat was restricting her arms so she opted to peal it off to continue after Heero.

Just as she thought she would surely drown from lack of air she made it to the opening and Heero pulled her up onto a small embankment underground. Heero's eyes caught on her white top, now almost see through since she was drenched. 'Why had she chosen today to wear pink lace?' Relena thought as she looked down at herself catching her breath. A thought then hit her and she turned hard eyes on her perfect soldier. "You were shot" she stated in a voice that brooked no arguments.

"Hn", was his reply. At this Relena glared into his face, standing to gain all of the advantage she could of her height. "Let me see it", an order if she had ever issued one.

Heero's breath caught in his throat when she ordered him to show her his wound. She had never used that voice with him before, it was almost disconcerting. However he knew that they had to get out of the entrance just in case another assassin had seen them jump into the lake. "We move now" he stated simply, turning and walking ahead of Relena. She would be furious with him for ignoring an order, but he'd rather have a furious Relena on his hands than a dead one. He shivered at the thought. "Once we attain a safe location you may observe my wound as you wish, Relena" he added her name on as an afterthought hoping the familiarization would soothe some of her anger.

He lead her deeper into the cave away from the light of the entrance until he came to a split. He pulled out a flare from his belt and hit the end setting the tunnel alight with red sparks. Breaking off to the left Relena carefully followed watching the shadows dance around her in the eerie light of the flare. Heero never faltered at a turn, he must have explored these caves to great extent if he was walking with this much confidence. After what seemed to be an endless walk Heero finally steered her into a small room and set down his flare. "We'll stay here until we hear the all clear from Duo" he stated in a monotone.

Relena was surprised to find that the room had supplies lined up against the back wall consisting of a blanket, first aid kit, a lantern and some bottles of water. If Heero was this well prepared every time she went to make a speech she didn't see how he ever had any free time. Well, first things first. "Heero take off your shirt." she demanded. He hadn't been hobbling at all on the walk so she assumed his injury was under the black long sleeved t-shirt he had on. With an exasperated look at Relena Heero complied. Relena immediately went to grab the first aid kit so he didn't think she was staring, but she wanted to stare as that shirt came over his head hard muscle was revealed beneath. Schooling her thoughts Relena told herself that she really should take some first aid classes with all the scrapes Heero seemed to get in. She would be virtually useless to help him out with his wound, but she could at least put some antibiotic ointment on it and strap a couple of bandages around him. As she turned back around with the kit in hand her breath hitched to see him staring at her with something akin to a dare in his eyes. He obviously thought she was abusing her power ordering him around in such a manner, but she knew that he needed to be tended so he could just get over it. She gulped a bit as she edged closer to get a better look at his shoulder which was still leaking blood down his arm. Luckily the bullet had just grazed his shoulder and not been close to the bone or else she would have had some trouble trying to bandage him up. Glad she didn't have to pick a bullet out of Heero's arm she brought the blanket to the middle of the floor and ordered him to sit.

With a lifted eyebrow he obeyed. She slowly poured some hydrogen peroxide over his wound wincing even when he did not as it bubbled. After dabbing on some ointment and ordering him to lift his arms so that she could wrap the bandages around his body she tied them off the best she could. She nodded her head in satisfaction at the completion of her last knot. With her work suddenly behind her she came to the realization that Heero was being extremely still and that she was extremely close to him, leaning around his body in fact to tie off the bandage. She blushed quickly when she noticed that her body was pressed up against his in an intimate manner. Glad for the red light to cover her blush she moved away quickly.

Relena was suddenly very aware of the air around her and the fact that she was still drenched from head to toe. Shivering, she looked about for something else to occupy her time and mind. She did not want to look at Heero, she did not want to look at Heero, she did not want to look at Heero. Heero that was sitting right in front of her half naked. She looked. He was watching her with questioning eyes as he saw her shiver again. Removing himself from the blanket he picked it up and shook it out. She wasn't going to like what he had to say next. "Relena you need to take off your clothes." Her stunned look spoke volumes. "You could get hypothermia if you don't", he added quickly. He held the blanket up as a curtain for her signaling that she should strip. A hand placed atop the blanket brought it back down so that she could look him in the face again.

"What about you, Heero?" she questioned.

"I'll be fine", the monotone answer.

"That's not fair, you deserve this blanket just as much as I do. No, more than I do. I haven't been recently shot!"

"Relena please just use the blanket."

"No, not unless you can use it too", Dear God had she just heard herself correctly? Had she really suggested that they share a blanket with no clothes on? Keeping her head high she tried to look as if she was perfectly aware of the insinuation and perfectly fine with it. If she cracked in the least it would mean Heero seeing her mistake and forcing her inside the blanket while he froze outside.

Heero's jaw nearly dropped to the ground when he heard her suggestion and his eyes widened a fraction when he saw that she meant to keep her word. "Fine" he said.

Relena's pulse picked up hearing those words. 'He just said "Fine"...' she could not believe he had acceded. Modestly turning her back she started to unbutton her nearly invisible blouse and drop it over her shoulder. Heero quickly realized that he was watching with rapt attention and spun away trying to get his mind off of her slim body. He could not concentrate if he thought of her getting unclothed behind him, it was a danger to the mission. He tried to convince himself that he didn't care, when he heard her say she was ready for him to turn back around. Heero noted thankfully that there were no underwear on the ground which meant she was still wearing them. He would not have been able to face her if she had completely disrobed. Just her head was visible from inside the blanket as she was snuggled tightly into it. He turned his back once again to unbutton his customary jeans and let them slide to the floor. He kept his boxers on so that Relena would not feel threatened. Blushing slightly he turned around and she opened a wing of the blanket to invite him in.

The first few minutes inside that blanket were terribly awkward and both Heero and Relena prayed for Duo to come over the receiver and announce an all clear. It didn't happen. With his back to the wall Heero eventually was able to relax, but unable to clear his mind of the fire burning his skin wherever it touched Relena. He wondered if she noticed it too.

Relena had noticed the fire and the giant butterflies trying to escape her stomach at the same time. There was another thing that Relena noticed that flared her temper, Heero was only half using the blanket. His whole right side was exposed to the air in the cavern. Her eyebrow ticked up as she looked to Heero to express her displeasure. "You're still going to freeze even if you only cover half of your body." His head jerked up guiltily as she realized his stunt. But the blanket was not big enough to fit both of them unless they sat closer together and he certainly wasn't going to suggest that to Relena. She soon noted the problem and tried for a way to fix it. There was no other way than to sit closer to him and the only way to get any closer was to sit in his lap. Trying to convince herself that she was just as covered as she was in her bathing suit she climbed atop a gawking Heero and closed the covers around them. She sat stiff and waited for him to tell her to get off. Surprisingly the order never came.

After a little while of sitting with her back as stiff as a pole Relena relaxed and leaned into Heero for support. Heero's breath caught again at her movement. The entire time she had been in his lap he tried to keep his mind elsewhere, but was failing miserably. Every slight move she made was surging through him and when she leaned back into him his head got light with the effort to feign nonchalance. A tickle at his neck had him on high alert when he recognized it as her breath. He no longer needed the blanket with how hot he was getting from blushes and natural reactions.

Relena unconsciously rubbed her face against his smooth chest and sighed thinking about being able to touch him like this. Well not quite in the way she wanted, but intimately none-the-less. She felt Heero shift underneath her when she blew out another sigh. Curious, she did it again and got the same reaction. She smiled a little mischievously and repeated her action blowing deliberately across his skin.

"Relena?" came Heero's questioning voice. Was she trying to tempt him? If she was she was doing a good job. She only raised her head with innocent eyes to look at him questioningly. "Nothing, never mind" he corrected himself. This was Relena, she couldn't possibly be trying to seduce him, but as Relena lowered her head back to his shoulder she let her lips accidentally slide down part of his neck earning a groan from Heero.

Relena licked her lips upon hearing his groan. Encouraged she slid her head closer to his neck and pressed a small kiss to his pulse point. Heero was beyond himself when he felt her lips on his neck again. He could no longer control himself as he snaked his arms around her body pulling her tightly to him. "Relena" he growled into her ear.

She stilled momentarily afraid of what she had done. What would he do now that she had been so bold as to kiss him. Whatever she had expected she hadn't expected him to tilt her head and kiss her lips in the most sensuous way she could imagine. His lips were soft and gentle plying hers into submission as she melted into the kiss. His hands glided over her body setting her skin on fire where ever they wandered. She felt like her whole body was aflame with some new and wonderful magic. Heero felt as if he were drowning. He was falling down into the feel of her body above his and he never wanted to let it go. A light touch gliding down her sides made Relena shiver deliciously as Heero slid his hands around to discover her body. His kisses never let up as he slid a hand over her bra to feel the flesh beneath it pucker and press into his palm. He decided from that day forward that he definitely liked lace.

Relena's breath hitched when she felt his hand slide over her breast and felt his slight smile on her lips when he heard her small gasp. She arched herself into his hand to give him permission and demanded more from the kiss. Her tongue swept into his mouth in an uncharacteristic show of aggression. Heero could not have asked for more as he dueled her tongue and slid his hand below her bra to caress her aching orbs. Relena's head fell back and she moaned slightly as his nimble fingers ran over her straining peaks. It was all Heero could do to not take her right there. He removed his hand from her breast and reached down to rearrange her legs so that she was now straddling his lap. Her smoldering eyes gave him the go ahead that he sought when he guided her leg across his lap to settle her gently against his straining member.

At the intimate contact Relena gasped and unconsciously ground her body into Heero's making him grunt again pushing her hips further into his own. His breathing was now coming heavily as he ran his hands up her back to flick apart the now offending bra. His hands tickled her as he slid the garment from her body, but his mouth on her breast banished all thought of that in a heat filled second. Winding her hands into his hair Relena tried to pull Heero closer to her aching breast. "Oh, Heero" she cried when he switched to her left breast to repeat his torture. His hands never ceased in their stroking, one hand on her unattended breast, the other stroking her sides and back. Relena felt she would explode if something did not happen soon. Then he dipped his hand between her legs. Relena stiffened at the first touch and Heero quickly looked up to see if he had gone too far, but Relena's lust glazed eyes gave him permission even as she thrusted her hips on his finger. He could hardly believe he was doing this with Relena, but he was in no position to complain as he sunk his finger deep into her body eliciting a heated gasp from Relena. Relena pushed herself farther into Heero's hand wanting to feel all of the passion that he was bringing out within her. Heero let her ride his finger for a moment before inserting another and starting to pump on his own. God she was so wet already. He could hardly contain himself.

"Relena, I want you" he managed passed clenched teeth. She nodded her agreeance and he quickly removed his boxers. Feeling the length of Heero against her body sent Relena on a new high. She had wanted this moment for long years, but never thought it would come to pass. Heero directed her hips up and over him as he positioned himself at Relena's entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked her giving her a last chance at escape. He would stop now if he had to, but it would be torture. He prayed that she was certain and her answering nod was all he needed before he thrust his body up into hers while pushing her hips down into his. The feeling was exquisite, her tight passage hugged him like a sheath while he tried to stay as still as possible to let her adjust.

Relena felt the pain she knew would come at that first intrusion, but she didn't realize it would be so bad. She stiffened as soon as she felt her barrier break and was thankful that Heero was keeping still. After a moment she tested a shift in her hips to find that the pain had subsided into a dull ache.

Amazing was all he could think as he watched the emotions play over her face. When he had torn her maidenhead she had stiffened but not cried. She kept her calm and composure and it amazed him that she had such control even in this situation. When she moved over his body all thoughts fled his mind except the feel of her body surrounding him. He began to guide her hips in a smooth rhythm over his own, slow and long strokes had her forgetting the pain in moments. It had Heero floating in ecstacy with every movement of her gorgeous hips. He was building close to his limit. Heero reached a hand between where their bodies connected and pressed Relena's button so that she moaned his name and pumped herself along him faster. Another stroke and it sent her over the edge, her walls trembling and massaging Heero until he came inside of her with a grunt. Relena slid down Heero's chest at the end of it all wondering what had just happened, but not really wanting to figure it out right now.

That was when the radio crackled and Duo came on to alert them that it was all clear. Heero raised a tired hand and communicated back to Duo that he understood. He looked down at the naked girl still sprawled in his lap and just smiled. It might be a while before they came out of the caves, Duo would just have to wait.

_Thanks everyone for reading and please review!_

_Have a great day- Jaeden_


End file.
